The present invention relates to systems for calibrating energy meters employing magneto-optic current transducers (MOCTs).
Recently, metering systems employing such transducers for monitoring electrical energy consumption or transfer have been introduced. While procedures exist for calibrating such systems at the factory, there is a need for the capability of recalibrating these systems after they have been installed in the field.
In addition, since existing energy meters are calibrated with a 120 VAC, 5A source, it would be desirable to be able to recalibrate MOCT metering systems with such a source.
To date, there is no available system for performing this operation.